Dungeons & Prisoners
by Zophia.Inc
Summary: POST HBP     SiriusOC     Ein dunkler Kerker birgt ein Geheimnis, das Mina Kennedy nicht zur Ruhe kommen lässt.
1. Chapter 1

**. : . Dungeons & Prisoners . : .**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere und Orte usw. gehören J. K. Rowling, bis auf Mina, denn die gehört Zoe D. Die Geschichte gehört Zophia.Inc - lasst uns nachher wissen, wie euch dieser erste Teil gefallen hat:)

* * *

„Hab ich dich endlich für mich alleine; Ich hab mich schon den ganzen Tag gewundert, wer wohl die kleine Neue ist; Snape hat von dir geredet und ich muss sagen, dass ich ihn noch nie zuvor jemanden loben gehört habe", Bellatrix hatte sich in einen angeregten Monolog hineingesteigert, doch Mina beschwerte sich nicht, sie war froh keine weiteren Fragen beantworten zu müssen. Voldemort selbst hatte sie lange genug ausgefragt, auch wenn es oft Snape gewesen war, der für sie geantwortet hatte. Der dunkle Lord schien von ihr überzeugt gewesen zu sein und hatte sie offiziell in seine inneren Reihen aufgenommen. Sie schätzte sich glücklich ihren alten Hauslehrer auf ihrer Seite gehabt zu haben, denn es war durchaus nicht üblich von Anfang an in den inneren Reihen zu stehen ohne sich übermäßig bewehrt zu haben. Mina versucht die Schmerzen die ihr Dunkles Mal verursachte zu ignorieren als sie Bellatrix Lestrange durch die Eingangshalle des Todesser-Hauptquartiers folgte. Die geistig etwas verwirrt wirkende Hexe hatte darauf bestanden ihr eine Führung zu geben. Auch wenn sie kein besonderes Bedürfnis verspürte mit ihr alleine gelassen zu werden verstand Mina es als eine Art Freundschaftsangebot. 

„Freut mich", meinte sie schlicht und versuchte mit ihrer Führerin Schritt zu halten.

„Wie alt bist du?", fragte Bellatrix.

„Siebzehn"

„Hm", die ältere Hexe lächelte. Doch das Lächeln war keineswegs beruhigend, es ließ Bellatrix umso mehr wie die entlaufene Verrückte wirken, die sie war. „So alt war ich auch, als ich mich dem Meister angeschlossen habe." Sie schien einen Moment lang in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, besann sich dann aber auf ihre eigentliche Aufgabe.

„Also, dass vorhin war die Eingangshalle, das hier ist der Korridor der zu einem Teil der Zimmer führt, und das", sie eilte einige Schritte voraus und stieß eine Tür auf „ist dein Zimmer. Deine Sachen werden direkt von Hogwarts hierher gebracht werden."

„Von wem?", fragte Mina erstaunt, ihr fiel kein Todesser ein der sich jetzt noch in Hogwarts befinden konnte. Nicht seit Snapes und Dracos Fluch nach Dumbledores Tod.

„Hauselfen, die haben auch Snapes Sachen hergebracht", erklärte Bellatrix und schloss die Tür wieder von außen, Mina hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf ihr hübsches Zimmer erhascht. „Direkt über uns ist der Trainingsraum für Zauber und Flüche, ich und Snape werden dir die wichtigsten Dinge im Laufe der Zeit beibringen. Der Kampfraum für andere Techniken ist auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses."

„Wir sind in einem Schloss?"

Bellatrix nickte „Die oberen Geschosse sind logisch angelegt. Aber die Kerker sind ein Labyrinth, deshalb würde ich dir nicht empfehlen in nächster Zeit alleine hinunter zu gehen. Aber wenn du dich sicher genug fühlst hast du natürlich freien Zugang zu den Gefangenen!"

„Es gibt im Moment Gefangene?"

Minas Führerin blieb unerwartet stehen und blickte sie über die Schulter an, ein mildes Lächeln stand in ihrem Gesicht und ein Hauch von Wahnsinn funkelte in ihren Augen.

„Es gibt IMMER Gefangene!"

„Jemand interessantes?", fragte die jüngere Hexe mit unverhohlener Neugierde in ihrem Ton.

Bellatrix grinste breit als ob sie in ihrer neuen Kumpanin eine Art Seelenverwandte vermutete. „Ich zeig es dir", flüsterte sie, packte Minas Handgelenk und schon eilten die beiden Frauen durch die Gänge, bis sie schließlich zu einem halbherzig versteckten Treppenabgang hinter einem schweren Wandteppich kamen. So schnell es die ungleichmäßigen Stiegen erlaubten liefen sie in die dunkle Tiefe.

Die Kerker waren kaum beleuchtet, da kaum eine der alten Fackeln noch brannte, die Gänge waren eng und von Zellen gesäumt, die zum Gang hin mit eng aneinander gereihten Metallstäben versiegelt waren und deren übrige Wände aus kalten, feuchten Steinen zusammengesetzt und wahrscheinlich mit unzähligen Zaubern geschützt waren. Die Metallstäbe waren so dicht gereiht, dass sie die Sicherheit des durch die Gänge Wandelnden garantierten.

Die Luft war genauso feucht und modrig wie die Wände und der Geruch erinnerte Mina geringfügig an Verwesung. Der Boden war mit einer glitschigen Schimmelschicht überzogen, die den modrigen Geruch zum Teil verantwortete.

„Nicht verloren gehen!", flüsterte Bellatrix und Mina beschloss es sich nicht zwei Mal sagen zu lassen. Bellatrix führte ihren Schützling tief in das unübersichtliche Kellerlabyrinth, Mina tat ihr bestes sich den Weg zu merken, was ihr zu eigenem Erstaunen auch zu gelingen schien. Den ganzen langen Weg über hatte Mina keine belegte Zelle zu Gesicht bekommen, die Todesser schienen ihre Gefangenen möglichst weit von einander entfernt zu halten.

Die ältere Hexe blieb schließlich von einer besonders Düsteren stehen.

Die Zelle war dunkel, kein Licht das die Fackeln warfen konnte hineinflackern, doch Minas Augen hatten sich mittlerweile an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und so konnte sie eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt in einer der Ecken erkennen. Bellatrix zog ihren Zauberstab und ließ die Spitze aufleuchten, die Gestalt schien aufzuwachen, kauerte sich jedoch nur noch weiter zusammen. Mina konnte erkennen, dass es sich um einen Mann handelte, seine Haare waren lang und vernachlässigt, seine Größe und Körperbau konnte sie noch nicht abschätzen, doch aus dem Zustand seiner Kleidung schloss sie, dass er wohl schon sehr lange festgehalten wurde.

„Oi, Cousin! Es ist unhöflich unseren Gast nicht anzuschauen, sie ist so ein hübsches Ding!" Widerwillig blickte er auf und sah dem Neuankömmling mit mildem Interesse und einem Hauch von Angst ins Gesicht.

Mina musterte ihn, seine Haut war bleich als ob er seit langer Zeit kein Sonnenlicht gesehen hätte, was mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit der Fall war, seine dunklen Haare fielen ihm ungezähmt in sein ausgemergeltes Gesicht. Seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen von dem plötzlichen Lichteinfall und einem unübersehbaren Mangel an Schlaf, doch wachsam und misstrauisch.

Mina sah ihn an ohne mit einer Wimper zu zucken, es war unmöglich zu erraten, was sie dachte. Doch er war bei weitem nicht das schlimmste das sie an diesem Abend gesehen hatte, ihre Initiierung würde sie wohl nicht so schnell verdrängen können.

„Ich dachte er wäre tot", sagte sie schließlich zu Bellatrix und verlieh ihrer Stimme einen Unterton der Bewunderung.

„Wir hatten eigentlich gehofft den Werwolf oder einen der Auroren zu erwischen, wir wissen nicht wirklich, was wir mit ihm anfangen sollen. Informationen kriegen wir auch nicht aus ihm raus. Der Dunkle Lord will trotzdem, dass wir ihn am Leben halten." Der Gefangene gab ein ungläubiges Prusten von sich und murmelte etwas, dass nur Bellatrix verstanden zu haben schien.

„Halts Maul!", schrie sie „Crucio!"

Sirius Black wand sich in Krämpfen auf dem Boden. Doch er hielt eisern jeden Laut zurück, Der einzige Ausdruck der Schmerzen waren die Tränen, die seine hohlen Wangen hinunterflossen.

Die ältere Todesserin nahm den Fluch von ihm und strich ihre Kleidung glatt.

„Man könnte meinen, dass sein Mund inzwischen zugewachsen wäre", kommentierte sie. Mina wusste was nun kommen würde.

„Willst du auch? Ich weiß es macht keinen Spaß wenn sie nicht schreien, aber ich würde nur zugern sehen wie jemand einen Unverzeihlichen ohne Zauberstab ausübt", damit sprach sie Minas spezielle Fähigkeit an, die sie für Lord Voldemort überhaupt interessant gemacht hatte.

Die junge Hexe tat wie ihr geheißen und wirkte ihre Kräfte auf den ohnehin schon ausgelaugten Gefangen. Was Bellatrix nicht wusste war, dass Mina dazu fähig war zwei Zauber gleichzeitig durchzuführen. Eine Hand, ein Zauber. So ließ sie den gequälten Mann in eine schmerzfreie Ohnmacht fallen, während Bellatrix annahm, dass er von der Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen sein musste.

„Es macht wirklich keinen Spaß, wenn sie nicht schreien", wiederholte sie bevor sie vorschlug wieder hinauf zu gehen, damit ihr Schützling sich noch etwas ausruhen konnte, bevor das Abendessen fertig war.

Mina sank auf den Boden als sie die Tür hinter sich in Schloss fallen gelassen hatte. Ihre Koffer waren mittlerweile angekommen und standen in der Mitte des Raumes, die junge Hexe raffte sich auf und fing an in ihrem Koffer zu graben.

Schließlich fand sie wonach sie gesucht hatte und blickte in ihren kleinen Handspiegel. Sie ignorierte ihr eigenes Erscheinungsbild und sagte laut:

„Remus Lupin"

Schon nach kürzester Zeit erschien das Gesicht ihres ehemaligen Lehrers im Spiegel.

„Remus, es ist wahr! Er lebt, ich hab ihn gesehen…"

„Warte einen Moment", unterbrach er sie „Wer lebt?"

„Sirius Black", sagte sie und beobachtete wie sich Lupins Miene vor Freude aufhellte und sich dann vor Sorge wieder verdunkelte.

„Wie geht es ihm", fragte er. Angst klang in seiner Stimme mit.

Mina überlegte kurz, wie sie es am besten ausdrücken sollte.

„Nun ja, er ist schon seit fast einem Jahr in diesem fürchterlichen Kerker eingesperrt und Bellatrix hat freien Zugang. Ich hab noch keine Zeit gehabt ihn mir genauer anzusehen, aber ich werd versuchen mich nach dem Abendessen hinunter zu schleichen." Sie wusste, dass er ihrem Gesicht ablas was passiert war, doch sie hatte keine Zeit weiter zu erzählen, denn in dem Korridor vor ihrem Zimmer erklangen plötzlich Schritte.

„Ich muss gehen", sagte sie noch, bevor sie den kleinen Spiegel einsteckte und sich auf ihr Bett schwang. Kaum hatte sie sich hingelegt, klopfte es auch schon an ihrer Tür.

„Herein", rief sie und setzte sich wieder auf. Eintrat Malfoy junior.

„Draco!", Mina sprang auf und schloss den jungen Mann in ihre Arme. Sie hatte nie besonders viel mit ihm zu tun gehabt, da er ein Jahr unter ihr gewesen war als sie beide die Schule verlassen hatten, doch an diesem Ort war sie einfach nur froh ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen, das nicht zu einem Psychopathen gehörte.

„Seit wann bist du hier?", fragte er als sie ihn wieder losließ.

„Sie haben mich gleich nach Dumbledores Begräbnis zur Initiierung gebracht!", sagte sie und zeigte ihm das Dunkle Mal, das auf ihrem noch geröteten Unterarm prangte.

„Das tut noch lange weh", prophezeite er ihr.

Sie lächelte nur traurig. „Wie geht's dir?"

Draco schaute sie zweifelnd an. „Du hast gehört, was auf dem Turm mit Dumbledore passiert ist?" Mina nickte „Nun ja, Snape musste meinen Job machen. Du kannst dir ja vorstellen, dass ich im Moment nicht gerade Voldemorts Liebling bin", ihm wurde schlagartig bewusst, was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Der Dunkle Lord, meine ich", korrigierte er sich schnell selbst.

„Schon gut. Du kannst es ruhig aussprechen, wenn wir alleine sind", versicherte sie ihm.

„Du bist auch nicht gerade sein größter Fan, oder?", fragte Draco mit beinahe hoffnungsvoller Miene.

„Nicht wirklich…..Sag's bloß nicht Tante Bella!", fügte sie rasch hinzu.

„Werd ich nicht!", versprach er. „Wir sollten versuchen noch was von dem Abendessen zu erwischen!"

Mina nickte eifrig und folgte ihm in die Küche. Die hungrige Hexe war überrascht als sie den Raum menschenleer vorfand.

„Gemeinsames Essen wird hier kaum gepflegt", erklärte ihr Draco. „Die Leute kommen, nehmen sich und verziehen sich wieder."

„Das hier ist nicht wirklich das Hauptquartier, oder?", fragte Mina als sie sich kurze Zeit später zum Essen hinsetzten.

„Ganz ehrlich? Ich kanns nicht sagen. Voldemort hab ich hier noch nie gesehen und Versammlungen finden auch immer nur in irgendwelchen abgeschiedenen Wäldern statt. Aber das Schloss scheint trotzdem wichtig zu sein und ist wahrscheinlich einer der am besten versteckten Orte Großbritanniens! Hier schicken sie alle Gefangenen her und verstecken alle die sich verstecken müssen!"

„Wer ist noch hier?", fragte Mina.

„Nun ja, da ist Tante Bellatrix, ihr Mann Rodolphus und sein Bruder Rabastan, Snape, du und ich; alle die seit dem Ding im Ministerium gesucht werden, also Rookwood, Avery, McNair und die anderen Psychopathen, die sie aus Askaban ausgebrochen haben."

„Irgendwie fühle ich mich nicht besonders sicher", meinte sie. Draco lachte.

„Ich mich auch nicht, obwohl die meisten von ihnen kaum ihre Zimmer verlassen. Snape nennt es den Askaban-Komplex."

Mina schmunzelte und die beiden widmeten sich ihrem Essen.

„Warst du schon mal in den Kerkern unten?", Mina stand auf und stellte ihr Geschirr in den Abwasch.

„Ja, will lieber nicht wieder hin", meinte Draco abwesend und tat es ihr gleich. „Hab aber keine Ahnung wer dort unten ist", fügte er hinzu, als er ihren fragenden Blick bemerkte. „Ich weiß nur, dass ihnen vor ein paar Monaten ein Muggel von dort unten abgehauen ist. Bella und Rodolphus haben ihn die ganze Nacht gejagt und am Ende dann erwischt und zu Tode gefoltert. Die Geschichte erzählen sie heute noch gerne."

Sie verließen die Küche ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln.

„Ich glaub ich werd schlafen gehen", sagte Mina nach einiger Zeit und ließ sich von Draco zurück zu ihrem Zimmer führen.

Doch ihr Tag war noch nicht vorbei…

Mina verharrte etwa eine Stunde lang in ihrem neuen Zimmer, bevor sie beschloss den Versuch zu wagen, sich in den Kerker zu schleichen.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür, die gnädigerweise keinen Laut von sich gab und tapste auf leisen Sohlen in den Korridor hinaus. Die Stille, die im Schloss herrschte war erdrückend, Mina hatte sich davor gefürchtet, dass ihre Schritte an den kahlen Wänden der hohen, weiten Räume widerhallen würden, doch ein Zauber schien diesen Effekt zu unterbinden. Denn auf ihrem Weg zu dem versteckten Treppenabgang verursachte sie kein Geräusch.

Es beunruhigte sie jedoch auch ein wenig, denn so konnte sich nicht abschätzen ob sie als einzige noch durch die Gänge streifte oder ob irgendwo im Schloss noch jemand unterwegs war oder gar hinter der nächsten Ecke wartete. Einen Moment lang fragte sie sich wie es möglich gewesen war, dass sie einige Stunden zuvor Draco hatte kommen hören, doch sie beschloss sich nicht weiter mit diesem Thema zu beschäftigen um nicht noch kalte Füße zu gekommen.

Sie zog den Wandteppich hinter sich wieder zu und fand sich einen Moment lang in absoluter Dunkelheit wieder, bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ihr das Mondlicht, das durch die großen Fenster gefallen war ausreichend Licht gespendet. Doch hier gab es keine Fenster.

Eine frei schwebende Flamme flackerte in ihrer Handfläche auf und erleuchtete die Treppe. Am unteren Ende angekommen schloss sie kurz die Augen um sich den richtigen Weg wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und lenkte dann ihre Schritte dorthin wo sie Sirius Blacks Zelle vermutete.

Der Weg schien viel länger zu sein als noch vor ein paar Stunden, die Fackeln waren nun endgültig abgebrannt, das einzige Licht kam nun von der Flamme die Minas Körper wärmte und ihren Weg beleuchtet hielt. Die junge Frau blickte sich immer wieder um, sie wäre vor Angst gestorben, wenn man sie hier eingesperrt hätte, oder vor Kälte.

Bevor sie in den Gang einbog, den sie gesucht hatte nahm sie eine Fackel aus deren Halterung und entzündete sie um im Zweifelsfalle beide Hände frei zu haben. Mina spürte einen Hauch von Erleichterung als sie vor die Zelle trat und feststellte, sie tatsächlich gefunden zu haben.

Sirius war längst von dem Lichtschein aufgeweckt worden, er saß nun aufrecht und musterte sie ein weiteres Mal. Mina konnte seinen Gesichtszügen nicht entnehmen, was er dachte und vermutete, dass es auch besser so war.

„Mr. Black", sprach sie ihn an „Ich bin Mina Kennedy. Lupin schickt mich….."

Sirius unterbrach sie mit einem ungläubigen Schnauben.

„Nein, hören Sie… ich…", sie zog den Handspiegel aus ihrer Tasche

„Sie wissen was ein Zweiwegspiegel ist?"

Sie wusste, dass er es wusste und so wartete sie nicht auf seine Antwort, sondern sprach mit dem Spiegel. „Remus Lupin"

Zu ihrer Erleichterung schien er auf sie gewartet zu haben und war schnell zur Stelle. Mina war klar, dass Sirius Black sie mit großen Augen beobachtete.

„Ich bin im Kerker!", sagte sie schlicht und bot ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Lupin, seinem alten Freund den Spiegel an. Dieser kroch vorsichtig auf allen Vieren auf das Gitter zu und nahm ihn entgegen, jedoch nicht ohne sie die ganze Zeit über im Auge zu behalten. Als er den Spiegel hatte zog er sich rasch wieder in seine Ecke zurück.

„Ich werd euch ein wenig alleine lassen. Bin dann gleich wieder da", Mina beschloss ihnen ein wenig Privatsphäre zu geben und hoffte, dass er Remus glauben und ihr, wenn sie zurückkam, etwas Vertrauen schenken würde. Auch wenn sie ihm bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch keinen Grund dazu gegeben hatte.

So drehte sie einige Runden durch die kalten und engen Gänge bevor sie beschloss wieder nach ihrem Spiegel zu sehen. Sie hatte die Fackel bei dem Gefangenen gelassen und so fand Mina die Zelle etwas leichter wieder. Er blickte von dem Spiegel auf, als er sie bemerkte und gab ihn ihr dann wortlos zurück.

„Gute Nacht, Remus", sagte sie und steckte den Spiegel zurück in ihre Tasche.

„Mr. Black…"

„Sirius", verbesserte er sie, seine Stimme klang heiser und erschöpft.

„Sirius…kann ich etwas tun? Heiltränke? Irgendwas?", Mina wusste nicht so recht was sie sagen sollte.

„Kannst du mich von hier wegbringen?", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Mina sah ihn traurig an als sie erklären musste „Noch nicht. So etwas muss geplant werden. Ich weiß noch nicht einmal wo wir sind geschweige denn wie man hier raus kommt." Auch wenn sie wusste, dass er damit gerechnet hatte, brach es ihr fast das Herz ihn vertrösten zu müssen. Mina selbst hätte wohl fast zu Weinen angefangen, hätte man ihr gesagt sie müsse auch nur eine Minute länger hier unten bleiben. Doch Sirius nickte bloß und lehnte sich müde gegen die Wand. So beschloss Mina sich um das wenige zu kümmern auf das sie Einfluss nehmen konnte.

„Bist du gesund?", fragte sie schließlich, sie hatte seinen schweren Atem bemerkt und wusste, dass es kein gutes Zeichen war. Doch anstatt eine Antwort geben zu können, wurde er von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt. Mina konnte seine Hände zittern sehen als es vorbei war und runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

„Das kriegen wir schon wieder hin", versprach sie ihm als er sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte „Ich bring morgen was mit, das dir helfen wird."

Mina blickte sich um, obwohl sie nichts gehört hatte. Sie wusste, dass es gefährlich war sich zu lange hier aufzuhalten. Denn wer wusste schon welche Gestalten eine Foltereinheit um Keller brauchten um gut schlafen zu können. So beschloss sie, den Besuch für diesen Tag zu beenden und bei erster Gelegenheit wieder zu kommen.

Sie hätte ihn gerne umarmt um ihm ein bisschen Trost zu spenden, doch es war wohl kaum möglich und so hielt sie in Gedanken fest herausfinden zu müssen, was es mit den Gittern auf sich hatte, denn was ihr erst jetzt auffiel war, dass es keine Türen zu den Zellen zu geben schien. Doch sie verwarf den Gedanken erstmal um Sirius nicht noch weiter zu beunruhigen.

„Wir sehen uns dann morgen", versprach sie „und denk dran, das Schlimmste ist vorbei!"

Damit ließ sie die Dunkelheit des Kerkers hinter sich, zumindest für diese Nacht.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von einem lauten Klopfen an ihrer Tür unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Sie stöhnte, murmelte ein verschlafenes „Herein" und bereitete sich darauf vor den Eintretenden mit ihrem Kopfkissen zu begrüßen. Doch als sie erkannte, dass es sich bei dem Besucher um Snape handelte, ließ sie von ihrem Plan ab und sank stattdessen zurück aufs Bett.

„Gehen Sie weg", bat sie obwohl ihr klar war, dass es keinen Sinn hatte.

Snape schenkte ihr bloß ein mildes Lächeln und setzte sich auf den Chintzsessel der neben ihrem Bett stand.

„Guten Morgen", wünschte er ihr in einem Ton der sie wissen ließ, dass sie besser schnell aufstand und nicht protestierte.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte sie und versuchte ihre Augen an das Morgenlicht zu gewöhnen. Die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht erschienen ihr so fern und verschwommen, als wäre sie vor Jahren in den Kerkern gewesen.

„Kurz vor 8 Uhr", informierte er sie.

„Und da wecken Sie mich schon auf?", fragte Mina vorwurfsvoll und krabbelte schwerfällig aus ihrem warmen Bett um in ihrem Kasten nach passender Kleidung für eine Trainingsstunde zu suchen, denn sie wusste, dass dies der einzige Grund war weshalb Snape sie persönlich aus dem Bett scheuchen würde.

Da fiel ihr wieder ein, was sie unbedingt für Sirius brauchte.

„Ich fühle mich heute nicht besonders gut, können sie mir irgendeine Art von Kräftigungstrank geben, mein Hals fühlt sich auch nicht gut an", log sie und warf ihm einen Dackelblick zu.

Er musterte sie erst zweifelnd bevor er sagte, „Im Kabinett am Ende des Ganges sind alle wichtigen Tränke, sie sind genau beschriftet. Nimm dir was du brauchst, aber um das Training kommst du nicht herum!"

Es kam ihr seltsam vor, dass er sie plötzlich duzte und den Professor-Ton, den sie so gewohnt war abgelegt zu haben schien.

„Danke, Sir", meinte sie und zog ein Shirt, das ihrer Tagesverfassung zusagte aus dem Schrank.

„Ich glaube, den „Sir" können wir jetzt langsam vergessen", meinte er.

Mina stutzte. „Wie soll ich Sie….ähm ….dich dann ansprechen?" Es fühlte sich einfach falsch an.

„Ich weiß nicht, such dir was aus!" Er schien es selbst nicht ganz durchdacht zu haben und Mina schüttelte schließlich nur verwirrt den Kopf und nahm ihr ausgesuchten Sachen mit ins Badezimmer um sich fern von den Blicken ihres ehemaligen Professors umziehen zu können.

Nach knapp 2 Minuten kehrte sie in ihr Zimmer zurück, ihr langes braunes Haar in einem hohen Pferdeschwanz und in Trainingssachen gekleidet, sie fand Snape an derselben Stelle an der sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte.

„Okay, los geht's", meinte sie enthusiastisch. Snape erhob sich zufrieden und sie folgte ihm durch die Tür hinaus in einen der Trainingsräume. Da sie nirgendwo irgendwelche Formen von Sportgeräten sehen konnte, nahm sie an, dass sie sich im Raum für Magische Kampftechniken befand. Die Vermutung bestätigte sich als Snape seinen Zauberstab zog.

„Nun denn, wir werden heute testen inwieweit du feindliche Zauber abwehren kannst.

Wir fangen mit Kleinkindersprüchen an und steigern uns dann, soweit es eben möglich ist.", erklärte er und bedeutete Mina Kampfposition anzunehmen.

„Was genau ist denn das Endziel dieses Trainings?", fragte sie leicht beunruhigt und bekam die Antwort vor der sie sich gefürchtet hatte.

„Die Unverzeihlichen, nun ja, nur zwei davon um genau zu sein. Wir können wohl kaum „Avada Kedavra" riskieren, nicht wahr?", es hätte wohl ein lustiger Kommentar sein sollen, doch Mina verstand den Witz nicht. Doch es beruhigte sie, ihre Grabinschrift nicht vorzeitig planen zu müssen.

Sie nahm ihre Kampfposition ein und versuchte sich geistig auf alles vorzubereiten was Snape ihr entgegenwerfen konnte. Er sprach seine Attacke nicht laut aus und traf sie völlig unvorbereitet mit einem Fluch, der sie rücklings in eine der eigens für diesen Zweck platzierten Matten krachen ließ. Mina stöhnte als sie sich wieder aufrichtete. „Was war das?", fragte sie, denn sie konnte die Krafteinwirkung die sie gespürt hatte keinem ihr bekannten Fluch zuordnen.

„Eine Eigenkreation", erklärte ihr Snape. „Pure Krafteinwirkung in einem bestimmten Winkel."

„Das ist unfair", beschwerte sie sich und nahm auf ein Neues die Ausgangsposition ein. Der Meister der Zaubertränke gönnte ihr keinen Moment der Erholung sondern attackierte sie sofort wieder, doch dieses Mal war Mina darauf gefasst und blockte mit einer Hand den Fluch während sie mit der anderen versuchte den Fluch nachzuahmen der sie kurz zuvor in die Matte geworfen hatte.

Snape war von dem Angriff überrumpelt und versuchte zu spät ihn zu blocken.

So war es dieses Mal er der Bekanntschaft mit der Trainingsmatte am anderen Ende des Raumes machte.

„Tut mir leid", rief seine Schülerin und war sofort zur Stelle um ihm wieder auf die Beine zu helfen. Doch innerlich feierte sie ihren kleinen Triumph.

„Gut", lobte er und ließ sich von ihr hoch helfen. „Sehr gelungen"

Sie grinste zufrieden und kehrte wieder an ihren Platz in der Mitte des Raumes zurück. Diesmal ließ er sich mehr Zeit mit der Wahl seines Fluches und griff gezielter an. Es war eine Art Kitzelfluch der sie sofort von den Beinen riss, sie konnte ihn jedoch schnell abschütteln, lachte jedoch noch einige Zeit darüber.

„Was ist so lustig?", fragte Snape sie etwas verwirrt.

„Lupin hat mich mit dem immer drangekriegt", erklärte Mina und bereute es sofort wieder, sie hätte den Führer des Phönixordens vielleicht nicht ins Gespräch einbringen sollen. Aber Snape lächelte nur traurig und nickte verständnisvoll. Es verwirrte sie ein wenig und so beschloss sie ihrem Lehrer etwas auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Mina blieb am Boden sitzen und bedeute Snape mit einem Klopfen auf dem Boden sich neben ihr nieder zu lassen. Er zögerte einen Moment, nahm aber dann tatsächlich an ihrer Seite Platz.

„Vermisst du Hogwarts", fragte Mina ihn als sie beide gemütlich saßen.

„Ich hab mehr als 16 Jahre dort gelebt, falls du das meinst!"

„Das mein ich nicht.", meinte sie ehrlich „Ich würde gern zurück gehen. Es ist seltsam", sie ließ sich nun nach hinten auf den Boden sinken und starrte an die Decke „Seit Jahren hab ich davon geredet, endlich zu verschwinden. Und jetzt, jetzt bin ich weg und weiß ich kann nicht mehr zurück." Sie blickte zu ihm auf und lachte „Sogar McGonagall fehlt mir."

Es war das erste Mal, dass Mina ihren alten Hauslehrer lachen sah.

Er legte sich schließlich auch auf den Boden und so starrten sie gemeinsam auch die kahle, weiße Decke auf der die Fenster in der Morgensonne Schatten warfen.

„Tut es dir leid?", flüsterte sie nach einer Weile.

Snape wandte sich ihr zu und musterte sie zweifelnd, Mina wusste er traute ihr auf eine ganz eigene Weise. Er kannte sie nun seit mehr als 7 Jahren und so seltsam es während ihrer Schulzeit gewesen war, umso natürlicher kam ihr die beinahe freundschaftliche Beziehung die sie zu ihm nun hatte vor.

„Dumbledore?", fragte er. Sie nickte. Er fixierte die Decke wieder.

„Ja", antwortete er schlicht.

„Mir auch", sagte Mina und ließ den Raum wieder von Stille einnehmen.

„Hatte Dumbledore immer weiße Haare?", fragte sie nach einiger Zeit.

Snape schmunzelte. „Ich weiß nicht, ich hab ihn zumindest so kennen gelernt."

„Ich frag mich was aus Fawkes geworden ist", überlegte Mina laut.

Snape zuckte bloß mit den Schultern.

„Er wusste es, nicht wahr?", Mina war klar, dass sie sich auf dünnes Eis wagte und Snape sie möglicherweise bald zurückstoßen würde, doch noch war es nicht soweit.

„Was wusste er?", Snape wirkte von der Frage irritiert.

„Was passieren würde? Nach den Unfällen mit Bell und Weasley? Er wusste, dass es Draco war, nicht wahr? Bellatrix hat mir von dem Unbrechbaren Schwur erzählt. Wusste Dumbledore davon?"

„Ich…", er brach ab.

„Komm schon, Severus, du weißt, dass ich es niemandem erzähle!", sie hoffte inständig sich nicht im Ton zu vergreifen, doch er schien ihr, aus für Mina unerfindlichen Gründen auf seine eigene Art zu vertrauen.

„Ja, ich weiß...Na gut, ich werde mich aber kurz fassen. Bellatrix will dich schließlich auch noch quälen. Ich kann mich auf deine Verschwiegenheit verlassen?", Mina machte eine Geste als würde sie ihren Mund versiegeln und den Schlüssel wegwerfen, Snape schien zufrieden.

Der zweite Ausbildungsraum war schnell gefunden und als sie die Tür öffnen wollte, wurde diese von innen aufgestoßen und sie fand sich Draco Malfoy gegenüber.

„Hi!"

„Hi", sagte sie „und wie war's?"

„Wir können nachher die Blutergüsse vergleichen!"

„Hört sich lustig an", kommentierte sie sarkastisch und drängte sich an ihm vorbei in den großen Raum in dessen Mitte sich eine Art Boxring befand. Am Boden war eine Anzahl an verschiedenen Waffen ausgebreitet, die sie bisher nur aus Büchern kannte.

Bellatrix lehnte entspannt an der Wand und musterte sie.

„Du bist ja überhaupt nicht verschwitzt!", stellte sie fest.

„Ich hab mich umgezogen bevor ich hergekommen bin", log sie und hob ein besonders schön gearbeitetes Schwert vom Boden auf.

„Hübsch, was?"

Mina nickte und schwang es in einer einfachen Drehbewegung durch die Luft.

„Wir fangen mit den Stöcken an", sagte Bellatrix und warf ihr eines der beiden Exemplare zu, die sie in Händen gehalten hatte.

Am Ende des Tages fiel Mina erschöpft ins Bett.

Bellatrix hatte sie stundenlang auf Trab gehalten und sie wusste, dass sie am nächsten Morgen an Muskelkater leiden würde. Doch so sehr es sie auch angestrengt hatte, Mina behielt den Gedanken, dass es ihr eines Tages zu Gute kommen würde stets im Hinterkopf.

Sie war bereits dabei einzuschlafen, als ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie noch etwas zu tun hatte.

* * *

Reviews erwünscht! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Ihre Gedanken drifteten ab und sie wäre schon beinahe eingeschlafen, als ihr der Mann einfiel dem sie versprochen hatte in dieser Nacht zurückzukehren. Mina fühlte sich sofort wieder hellwach. Leise tappte sie auf den Gang hinaus. Der Gedanke an den ekligen Kerkerboden ließ sie innerlich fluchen, denn sie hatte ihre Schuhe vergessen. Doch es lenkte sie nicht von ihrem Vorhaben ab. Sie suchte einige Phiolen aus dem Kabinett heraus, die ihm helfen würden. Jede Phiole steckte sie in eine eigene Tasche um eventuelles Aneinanderschlagen zu vermeiden, dann schlich sie weiter.

Derselbe geräuscherdrückende Zauber, der ihr in der vorangegangenen Nacht aufgefallen war, ließ sie auch an diesem Abend an ihrem Gehör zweifeln.

Nur durch Zufall entdeckte sie zwei Gestalten, die auf einer der unzähligen Treppen ins Erdgeschoss herabstiegen, bevor diese die junge Hexe bemerkten. Mina versteckte sich hinter einem Mauervorsprung und erhaschte einen kurzen Blick auf die beiden Männer als diese ihr Versteck passierten. Sie brauchte einen Moment um die Brüder Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange zu erkennen die nun, im Gegensatz zu ihren Fahndungsbildern, gepflegt und gutaussehend waren. Sie fluchte wieder innerlich als ihr klar wurde, dass die beiden dasselbe Ziel ansteuerten. Den Kerker. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken folgte Mina ihnen, in der Hoffnung sie könnte sich von ihnen abschauen wie man die Zelle öffnen könnte; Sie wurde nicht enttäuscht, die Lestranges marschierten zu ihrer Erleichterung nicht auf Sirius' Zelle zu, sondern bogen in einen noch weiter entlegenen Teil des Kerkers zu.

Um unzählige Ecken schlich sie den beiden Todessern nach und beobachtete sie dann, wieder hinter einem Mauervorsprung verborgen. Sie triumphierte innerlich, denn sie öffneten mit einem Schlag auf einen herausstehenden Steinsockel, der von der Zelle aus nicht erreichbar war das gesamte Gitter, das sich daraufhin wie ein Mugglemechanismus in die Nachbarzelle verschob. Mehr konnte und wollte Mina nicht sehen, sie kehrte dem Geschehen den Rücken über den ihr nach einigen Metern Schauer liefen als die Schreie des Gefangenen an ihre Ohren drangen. Sie wollte nicht wissen wer er war oder was aus ihm werden würde, sie würde sich nicht damit aufhalten. Mina hatte jemand anderen um den sie sich kümmern musste. Was Sirius wichtiger machte als den anderen war bloßer Zufall und dabei würde sie es belassen. So wartete sie in der Nähe von Sirius' Zelle bis die Schreie und das Flehen des Anderen verklungen waren und die Tür in Schloss fiel.

Als sie an das Gitter der Zelle trat fragte sie sich wie oft es Sirius so ergangen war wie seinem Mitgefangenen an diesem Abend. Im Moment saß er gegen die Wand gelehnt und schien zu schlafen. So nutzte sie die Gelegenheit um die Wand nach dem entsprechenden Mechanismus abzusuchen, den sie auch schnell fand.

Doch sie wagte es nicht ihn zu betätigen. Wer garantierte ihr, dass der Insasse der Zelle nicht abhauen würde? Sie trat erneut ans Gitter.

„Sirius", flüsterte sie. Er schreckte auf und Mina konnte dieselbe Panik in seinem Gesicht sehen, die sie schon vom vorangegangenen Abend kannte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, ich tu dir nichts", versuchte sei ihn zu beruhigen. Er erkannte sie, das konnte sie sehen, doch es schien wenig zu helfen.

„Kann ich reinkommen?", fragte sie schließlich. Er zeigte keine Anzeichen der Zustimmung und so löste sie den Mechanismus eben trotzdem aus. Ihre Angst, er könnte verschwinden war unbegründet gewesen, denn er schien sich kaum aufrecht halten zu können. Seine Augen waren glasig, er sah um einiges bleicher aus als am Abend zuvor und machte einen beunruhigend schwachen Eindruck.

Mina näherte sich ihm langsam, mit jedem Schritt den sie näher kam schien er mehr zu zittern. Schließlich ging sie neben ihm auf die Knie und ließ ihre Hand sich ihm vorsichtig nähern. Sirius zuckte als er ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter spürte, doch Mina zog sie nicht zurück.

„Ehrlich, ich tu dir nichts!", flüsterte sie.

„ich werde deine Stirn fühlen", kündigte sie ihm an um ihn nicht weiter zu erschrecken.

Seine Stirn war erschreckend heiß. Mina fasste eine seiner kalten Hände.

„Fieber", murmelte sie und fischte nach einer der Phiolen in ihrem Umhang. Sie las zur Sicherheit noch einmal das Etikett. „Hier, trink das", er griff nach der Phiole, doch seine Hände waren von der Kälte zu taub, als dass er den Korken hätte entfernen können.

Mina nahm ihm das kleine Fläschchen wieder ab und öffnete es für ihn.

Zufrieden als er die Flüssigkeit hinuntergewürgt hatte fing Mina an seinen Puls am Handgelenk zu fühlen. Er war für ihren Geschmack etwas zu schwach, jedoch nicht weiter besorgniserregend. Schließlich nahm sie seine Hände in ihre magisch gewärmten um die Kälte aus seinen Fingern zu vertreiben. Er entspannte sich nach einiger Zeit merklich außerdem schien ihm langsam warm zu werden...

Sie konnte seinem Gesicht ansehen, dass der Trank Wirkung zeigte, denn seine Augen wirkten weniger benebelt und das Zittern hatte sich beinahe ganz eingestellt, auch wenn sie bezweifelte, dass er fieberfrei war.

Sie schmunzelte und zog ihn vorsichtig näher an sich bis sie einen Arm um ihn legen konnte.

„Bald,...nicht mehr lange. Lupin lässt sich was einfallen, wir kriegen dich schon hier raus.

Mina fand in dieser Nacht keine Ruhe.

Sie war nicht nur davon überzeugt sich im Kerker eine Erkältung eingefangen zu haben, sondern wurde von dem Gedanken an die nasse Dunkelheit geplagt. Ihre Verbindung zum Orden konnte sie nur allzu schnell in eine dieser Zellen bringen. Ein falsches Wort und alles konnte vorbei sein. War es ihr das wirklich wert? Sie versuchte eine etwas bequemere Position zu finden und beobachtete durch das Fenster wie dunkle Wolken aufzogen und die Sonne verdeckten. Niemand würde sie wecken kommen. Ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit befiel sie, würde sie jetzt sterben, würde es ewig dauern bis jemand ihre Leiche fände.

„Mina…Mina? ... Wilhelmina Kennedy?!", ein Flüstern drang an ihre Ohren und es dauerte einen Moment bis der jungen Frau klar wurde, dass es ihr Spiegel war. Nur sie konnte es hören, das hatte ihr Lupin gesagt, doch bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es immer sie gewesen, die den Orden kontaktiert hatte, nicht andersrum.

So kroch sie widerwillig aus ihrem Bett und fischte den Spiegel aus dem Umhang den sie vor einigen Stunden noch getragen hatte.

„'n Morgen", murmelte sie Lupins Abbild im Spiegel zu, doch der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht ließ sie erstarren.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie leise.

„Du musst dort raus!", sagte er ruhig und eindringlich. „Das Ministerium hat das Hauptquartier gefunden, Auroren sind auf dem Weg zu euch. Mina… hör mir zu. Sie kommen nicht um Gefangene zu nehmen, sie werden das Gebäude vernichten und zusehen, dass niemand rauskommt. Verschwinde dort so schnell wie möglich und nimm Sirius mit wenn du kannst!"

Die junge Hexe blickte ihn noch einen Moment lang an und rannte dann aufs Fenster zu. Sie versuchte es zu öffnen, aber es gelang ihr nicht.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", flüsterte sie panisch. Unkontrollierbare Angst machte sich in ihr breit und so rannte sie. Aus ihrem Zimmer, durch die Gänge und in den dunklen Kerker hinunter. Die Fackeln waren erneut erloschen, doch ein Licht, das aus ihr selbst zu kommen schien, erleuchtete die Gänge heller als jede Flamme es könnte.

„Sirius, es ist soweit, wir müssen hier raus!", rief sie als sie den Öffnungsmechanismus an der Wand betätigte. Dies erwies sich schwerer als sie gedacht hatte, denn er konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Mina versuchte verzweifelt sich an einen Weg nach draußen zu erinnern während sie Sirius mit sich durch die Gänge schleifte, doch der einzige Weg der ihr bekannt war führte durch die Eingangshalle

„Verdammte Scheiße!", flüsterte sie ein weiteres Mal, ihre Kraft reichte kaum aus um ihm die steile Treppe nach oben zu helfen.

„Tut mir leid", wisperte er

„Du kannst nichts dafür. Wir schaffen das schon", versicherte sie ihm, es klang tatsächlich so als wäre sie selbst davon überzeugt. Noch ein paar Schritte weiter und sie stiegen durch den Wandteppich der den Kellerabgang verbarg.

Mina hatte gerade den ersten Schritt in die Halle gesetzt als sie einen Fluch auf sich zukommen sah. Sie blockte ihn, musste dafür jedoch Sirius loslassen, der sich gerade noch an der Wand abstützen konnte.

„Verräterin", zischte Snape.

„Sagte Judas", konterte sie mit einem koketten Grinsen.

„Was glaubst du was du da tust? Was wenn Bellatrix euch findet? Wo willst du denn überhaupt hin? Hier kommt ihr nicht raus!"

„Wir MÜSSEN hier raus! Und zwar schnell!", Mina hatte ihm nicht zugehört. Es mochte ihr selbst naiv erscheinen, doch sie war überzeugt, dass Snape auf ihrer Seite war.

„Na los, hilf mir schon!" Snape musterte Sirius mit meiner Abscheu die Mina noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte, doch dann trat er auf sie zu und sie zogen jeweils einen Arm des geschwächten Mannes über ihre Schulter und eilten so schnell wie möglich auf das Eingangstor zu. Mina rüttelte daran doch es war verschlossen.

„Verdammt!", fluchte sie, dann ließ sie Sirius ein weiteres Mal los. „Ein paar Schritte zurück!", befahl sie Snape. Er tat wie ihm geheißen und zog den anderen Mann mit sich zurück zur entgegengesetzten Wand.

„Was…?", fragte Sirius verwirrt. Snape bedeutete ihm bloß still zu sein.

Mina baute sich vor dem Tor auf und konzentrierte sich, sie schien wieder Hitze auszustrahlen, jedoch viel intensiver als am Vorabend und nur auf das Tor konzentriert.

Selbst der Zauber der es verschlossen hielt konnte nicht verhindern, dass das Metall aus den Angeln schmolz und nach dem lauten Knall, den das Tor verursachte als es auf den Boden knallte, den Weg nach draußen freigab.

Es regnete nun in Strömen und die dichten Wolken ließen den frühen Morgen wie die tiefste Nacht wirken.

„Los, raus hier!", rief sie den beiden Zauberern zu, die sie noch immer mit ungläubigen Mienen anstarrten. Der Regen hatte die drei Gestalten schon nach wenigen Metern bis auf die Haut durchnässt, Mina sah sich um, in der Hoffnung einen Wald oder ähnliches zu erspähen, was ihnen Schutz bieten würde.

„Dort entlang!", rief Snape durch den heulenden Wind. Sie folgte ihm, das Gewicht des Mannes zwischen ihnen lastete schwer auf ihrer Schulter.

Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten sie eine Felsformation, soweit Mina es im dichten Regen ausmachen konnte, zu einem Berg gehören konnte. Sie war froh, dass Snape sich auszukennen schien und das tat er, denn nachdem sie mit einigen Mühen über ein paar Felsbrocken geklettert waren, standen sie vor einem Höhleneingang. Es war keine besonders große Höhle, doch wie es sich herausstellte führte sie doch einige Meter in den Berg und wurde zum Ausgang hin immer niedriger.

Mina und ihr ehemaliger Lehrer ließen den erschöpften Sirius auf den Boden der Höhle sinken und Mina half ihm, sich gegen die Wand zu lehnen. Dann kramte sie in ihrer Umhangtasche, die Horrorphantasie im Hinterkopf, sie könnte den Spiegel verloren haben. Aber sie fand ihn schnell. Noch während sie ein weiteres Mal Sirius Stirn fühlte, die zu ihrem Erschrecken wieder zu glühen schien, flüsterte sie Lupins Namen in den Spiegel. Dieser war sofort zur Stelle.

„Wo seid ihr?", er selbst schien genauso durchnässt wie Mina selbst.

„Wir sind in einer Höhle, ganz in der Nähe vom….", sie hatte einen Blick aus der Höhle riskiert, in einigen hundert Metern Entfernung stand eine meterhohe Feuerwand, wo noch vor einigen Minuten das Schloss geprangt hatte „….Feuer", fügte sie hinzu.

Sie fasste sich wieder und kehrte in die Höhle zurück wo sie neben Sirius auf die Knie ging und seinen Puls fühlte, der eindeutig schwächer war als am Vorabend.

„Lupin du musst uns hier rausholen! Sirius muss versorgt werden", sagte sie mit Nachdruck. Snape hatte nun ihren Platz eingenommen und flößte Sirius einen –wie Mina erkannte- fiebersenkenden Trank ein.

„Tonks und Kingsley sind auf dem Weg zu euch. Sie werden euch direkt zu Madam Pomfrey bringen!", versprach er, irgendetwas flog hinter ihm in die Luft „Ich muss…", er deutete auf etwas hinter ihm und steckte dann den Spiegel weg.

„Okay, wir kriegen Verstärkung!", sagte sie und half Snape auf die Beine, bevor sie ihren Umhang trocknete, er tat es ihr gleich.

„Verstärkung die mich nicht umbringt?", fragte er.

Mina musste nicht antworten, denn bevor seine Frage an den Höhlenwänden verklungen war erschienen eine Hexe und ein Zauberer im Höhleneingang.

„Snape?! Was macht er hier?", rief Tonks entsetzt und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den ehemaligen Professor. Mina bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel wie Sirius bei den plötzlichen lauten Worten zusammenzuckte.

„Tonks, es gibt…"

„Er hat ihn umgebracht! Du hast Dumbledore umgebracht, du Bastard!", schrie der Metamorphmagus, Mina drängte sich vorsichtig zwischen Snape und den Zauberstab der hysterischen Hexe.

„Wir haben dafür jetzt keine Zeit", sagte Mina. Sie hatte Angst, trotzdem schaffte sie es ihre Stimme ruhig klingen zu lassen. „Sirius muss zu Madam Pomfrey, JETZT!"

Tonks Blick wanderte erstmals an Snape vorbei zu der Gestalt, die hinter ihm auf dem Boden kauerte.

„Für Snape gibt es eine Erklärung?", nahm Kingsley an.

Auf ein Nicken Minas hin bedeutete er dem Meister der Zaubertränke mit ihm zu kommen.

Snape tat es ohne Widerspruch und so lag es an den beiden jungen Hexen, sich um den Transport des Patienten zu kümmern. Tonks hatte sich mittlerweile von dem ersten Schock erholt „Pomfrey wartet schon!"

So zogen sie ihn ein weiteres Mal auf die Beine und desapparierten zum Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix, Grimmauld Place Nr. 12. Sie landeten im, zu einem Krankenzimmer umfunktionierten Dachboden, der nun entrümpelt, weiß gestrichen und in bester Krankenhausmanier eingerichtet worden war.

„Hierher, auf dieses Bett!", rief Madam Pomfrey bevor Mina sich ein Bild von ihrer Umgebung hatte machen können, Tonks und Mina hievten den Patienten auf das besagte Krankenbett.

„In Ordnung, jetzt raus mit euch! Ich hab viel Arbeit vor mir!", befahl die Medi- Hexe. Doch Sirius hielt Minas Handgelenk fest.

„Ich", begann er, doch er wurde sogleich von einem Hustenanfall vom weiteren Sprechen abgehalten.

„Ist schon okay!", Mina wartete bis der Husten sich gelegt hatte und drückte ihn dann sanft ins Kissen zurück. „Madam Pomfrey weiß was sie tut, du bist in guten Händen. Wir sehen uns dann nachher", versprach sie und folgte dann Tonks die Treppe hinunter, wo diese schon wartete.

Der Raum in dem sie sich befanden schien als eine Art Wartezimmer gedacht zu sein und so war sie auf einen der unzähligen, wahllos angeordneten Sessel gesunken. Unsicher nahm Mina einen Sessel von ihr entfernt auf einem Chintzstuhl Platz.

„Er wird es nicht schaffen, oder? Ich meine, du hast ihn gesehen, nicht wahr?", fragte Tonks. Mina blickte auf „Wir werden es bald wissen", sagte sie schließlich, beiden hatten den Ausdruck auf Madam Pomfreys Gesicht gesehen.

Sie saßen in Stille da und warteten. Es hätte einiges wichtiges zu bereden gegeben, doch nichts davon schien mehr von Bedeutung zu sein. Minas Gedanken begannen abzuschweifen, aber sie wurde unterbrochen als Kingsley durch die Tür wankte.

„Wo ist Snape?", fragte Mina prompt.

„Lupin redet gerade mit ihm", beschwichtigte er sie rasch.

„Wisst ihr schon?", er deutete zu Dachbodenaufgang. Beide Frauen schüttelten ihre Köpfe. So verging mehr und mehr Zeit. Der Raum füllte sich immer weiter mit Mitgliedern des Ordens, die in Sirius Anwesenheit im Haus eingeweiht worden waren, sie erkundigten sich ob es Neuigkeiten gäbe und gingen dann, genau wie alle anderen in Stille ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Das Essen, das Molly Weasley um die Mittagszeit herauf gebracht hatte, stand auch eine Stunde später noch unberührt an derselben Stelle an der sie es abgestellt hatte.

Als Lupin schließlich den Raum betrat stieg der Lärmpegel erstmals wieder an. Der Leiter des Ordens erkannte die Gefahr, die laute Geräusche und ähnliches für seinen alten Freund darstellten und bat alle Anwesenden in die Küche hinunter. Mina blieb nach einem vielsagenden Blickaustausch mit ihm in ihrem Sessel zurück. Sie bereute es bald, denn gemeinschaftliche Stille war besser gewesen als die einsame Stille der sie nun ausgesetzt war. Schließlich fischte sie aus Langeweile ein Sandwich von Mrs. Weasleys Tablett und verbrachte einige Zeit damit lustlos daran zu knabbern.

„Miss Kennedy? Was machen Sie denn noch hier?"

Mina schreckte auf, das gedämpfte Licht brannte in ihren Augen, doch sie erkannte bald das Wartezimmer in dem sie versehentlich eingeschlafen war.

„Ich bin wohl weggenickt!", antwortete sie Madam Pomfrey. „Wie geht es ihm?"

Die ältere Hexe seufzte und ließ sich neben ihr nieder, sie war offensichtlich erschöpft und es wunderte Mina keineswegs, immerhin schien es schon ziemlich spät geworden zu sein.

„Er ist jetzt stabil. Ich hab sein Fieber senken können und die Lungenentzündung beseitigt."

„Lungenentzündung?"

Pomfrey nickte „Ich weiß ja nicht was die mit ihm gemacht habe und ich will es gar nicht zu genau wissen. Aber war auch immer mit ihm passiert ist, er wird schwer damit zu kämpfen haben und damit meine ich nicht nur die körperlichen Schäden", sie seufzte erneut.

„Was passiert jetzt mit ihm? Was fehlt ihm noch?"

„Nun ja, er ist unterernährt und stark dehydriert. Ein Problem besteht darin, dass sein Körper mit Nahrung im Moment nichts anfangen kann. Er ist feste Nahrung nicht mehr gewöhnt. Wir müssen also unbedingt aufpassen, dass ihm nichts Essbares in die Hände fällt, er verträgt es noch nicht. Und dann sind da noch die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus Fluches", auf Minas fragenden Blick hin fing sie an zu erklären. „Es gibt Momente in denen er fast unkontrollierbar zu zittern beginnt, Das wird sich bald wieder legen, keine Sorge. Aber er ist vor allem sehr schreckhaft und misstrauisch. Haben Sie ihn isoliert gefangen gehalten?"

Mina dachte mit Schaudern an den Kerker zurück und nickte, Madam Pomfrey verstand und fragte nicht weiter nach. „Er wird vor allem viel Ruhe und medizinische Versorgung brauchen … und vielleicht jemanden zum Reden. Ich hoffe, dass Remus bald hier auftaucht. Er könnte ihm möglicherweise helfen. Oder vielleicht du?"

Mina erschrak „ICH? Warum ich? Ich kenn ihn doch nicht mal!", sagte Mina, sie fühlte sich von dem Vorschlag der Medi- Hexe überfordert.

„Er hat nach dir gefragt", antwortete Pomfrey schlicht. „Bist du ausgeschlafen?"

Mina wusste was kommen würde bevor die ältere Frau es aussprach, diese setzte fort bevor sie geantwortet hatte. „Ich bin erledigt, bleib doch in der Nähe und hab ein Auge auf unseren Patienten, hm?"

Damit schob sie Mina zur Treppe die in den Krankensaal führte und verschwand dann so schnell wie möglich. „Was ist das denn für eine ärztliche Moral?", protestierte Mina, als sie außer Hörweite war „Was würde Lupin sagen wenn er wüsste, dass sie ihn mit einer Todesserin alleine lassen?", fügte sie traurig hinzu und fuhr sich über den schmerzenden Unterarm.

Schließlich tapste sie auf Zehenspitzen die Treppe hinauf und schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder ab. Sirius schlief, obwohl das Zimmer hell erleuchtet war. Mina vermutete, dass er wohl kaum noch mehr Dunkelheit brauchte als er im letzten Jahr erdulden musste.

Sie trat näher an sein Bett, er war noch immer bleich und sah übermüdet aus obwohl er schlief, doch er war nun sauber und glatt rasiert, sie schmunzelte.

Jetzt wo ihm die noch immer viel zu langen Haare nicht mehr ins Gesicht hingen und jeder Schmutz verschwunden war, sah er doch ganz gut aus.

Sie setzte sich neben das Bett auf den Boden, da sie nirgendwo einen Sessel fand, so starrte sie vor sich hin und fragte sich im Stillen was sie dort machte und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, womit sie sich die Zeit vertreiben sollte.

Ein weiteres Mal wurde ihr die Antwort abgenommen, denn sie hörte Schritte über ihrem Kopf, doch da war nur das Dach. Sie blickte sich um und erspähte ein offenes Dachflächenfenster, geschickt schwang sie sich hoch und zog sich durch das Fenster auf das nicht allzu steile Dach.

„Granger, du rauchst?", fragte sie amüsiert, als sie ihre ehemalige Mitschülerin erblickte, die es sich ein Stück vom Fenster, aus dem Mina gekommen war, entfernt gemütlich gemacht hatte. Das etwas jüngere Mädchen drehte sich erschrocken nach ihr um.

„Kennedy, nicht wahr?", fragte sie.

„Kannst mich Mina nennen! Krieg ich eine?", sie deutete auf das Päckchen Zigaretten, das sich an ihrer Westentasche abzeichnete.

„Hermione", bat die andere genannt zu werden und hielt ihr das Päckchen und ein Feuerzeug hin.

„Danke", Mina setzte sich neben ihr aufs Dach.

„Stimmt es wirklich? Ich hab McGonagall und Tonks flüstern hören. Er lebt wirklich?"

Mina nickte und zündete ihre Zigarette an „Ich hoffe nur es bleibt auch so", gab sie zu.

„Was ist mit ihm passiert? Wo ist er gewesen?", fragte Hermione.

„Du redest sonst mit niemandem drüber?", fragte Mina als die Besitzerin ihrer Zigarette den Kopf schüttelte setzte sie fort. „Was passiert ist? Ein Jahr mit Bellatrix Lestrange ist ihm passiert und dementsprechend geht es ihm jetzt auch. Aber Pomfrey hat ihn einigermaßen stabilisieren können. Ein Jahr in einem dunklen, kalten, modrigen Kerker", sie zog frustriert an ihrer Zigarette, „Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Hermione schauderte und Mina führte ihren Monolog weiter.

„Du hättest ihn sehen sollen als Tonks Snape angeschrieen hat... Dunkelheit und Lärm... keine gute Idee in nächster Zeit!" Die beiden rauchten ihre Zigaretten in Ruhe fertig und drückten sie dann gleichzeitig aus.

„Ich werd mal wieder nach ihm sehen. Pomfrey ist schlafen gegangen. Kein Wort zu Potter, ja?" Hermione nickte und folgte Mina durch das Fenster zurück ins Haus.

Mina fühlte zur Sicherheit seine Stirn als sie erneut an sein Bett trat, sein Fieber war wirklich gesunken.

„Er sieht noch viel schlechter aus als damals als er aus Askaban gekommen ist", stellte Hermione leise fest.

„Das wird schon wieder", flüsterte Mina.

Sirius gab ein leises Winseln von sich und drehte sich auf die Seite. Mina legte den Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen um Hermione zu signalisieren, nicht mehr zu reden.

Beide schlichen hintereinander aus dem Zimmer und ließen sich auf der Treppe die nach unten führte nieder.

Der Morgen brach an. Hermione war etwas nach Mitternacht ins Bett gegangen und hatte Mina bei ihrem Patienten gelassen. Sie saß nun auf einem Bett in einiger Entfernung zu Sirius' Krankenbett. Seit einer Weile konnte sie förmlich beobachten wie der Trank, der ihn im traumlosen Schlaf hielt, seine Wirkung verlor. Er wurde deutlich unruhiger und seine Augen bewegten sich hinter geschlossenen Lidern, wie es sonst für die REM-Phase üblich war, doch dafür schlief er schon zu lange. Einen Moment lang hatte sie überlegt ihn zur Sicherheit zu wecken, aber was hätte sie dann mit ihm gemacht? Mina hätte nichts zu reden gewusst. So blieb sie sitzen und hoffte, dass Madam Pomfrey oder Lupin sich auf den Dachboden bequemen würden. Doch auch daraus wurde nichts, denn etwa eine halbe Stunde später herrschte noch immer Stille im Haus, nur Sirius begann langsam sich zu regen. Mina raffte sich auf und nahm auf seiner Bettkante Platz.

„Sirius", sprach sie ihn mit sanfter Stimme an. Er schlug die Augen auf und sah sich verwirrt um bis sein Blick an ihr hängen blieb.

„Geht's dir besser?", fragte sie. Er nickte, verzog dann allerdings vor Schmerz das Gesicht. „Kopfschmerzen?"

„Mhm!"

„Einen Moment!", sie wuselte zum Medizinschrank und erkannte mit geübtem Blick den Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen, den sie selbst nur allzu oft brauchte.

„Hier, runter damit!", meinte Mina schmunzelnd und reichte ihm eine Phiole voll roter Flüssigkeit. Sie half ihm beim Aufsetzen und ließ ihn, nachdem er die Lösung geschluckt hatte in die Kissen zurücksinken.

„Danke", flüsterte er, seine Stimme noch immer rau und leise.

„Keine Ursache!", meinte sie grinsend.

„Nicht nur dafür... für alles meine ich!"

„Gern geschehen." Sie strich ihm liebevoll eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und fühlte ein weiteres Mal seine Stirn. „Ja, dein Fieber ist so gut wie weg", stellt sich zufrieden fest. Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und hielt seine rechte Hand mit ihren beiden fest „und alles andere kriegen wir auch wieder hin!" Mina überspielte ihre Verlegenheit mit ihrem Lächeln, aber sie hatte nichts mehr zu sagen und hoffte nur noch darauf, dass eine Art Antwort von ihm kam.

„Wo sind wir?", flüsterte er

„Grimmauld Place Nr. 12, London", antwortete Mina. Er stöhnte verzweifelt.

„Nicht dein Lieblingsplatz auf Erden, was?", Er schüttelte ein weiteres Mal den Kopf, diesmal schien es ihm keine Schmerzen mehr zu bereiten.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er leise.

„Wann?"

„Pomfrey sagt ich war ein Jahr weg?"

„Oh!", Mina ließ seine Hand los und stand auf.

„Vielleicht sollte dir das jemand anders erklären. Ich hab davon nicht viel Ahnung. Du solltest Lupin fragen wenn er vorbeikommt." Er nickte nur und musterte seine Hände.

In diesem Moment fiel die Tür hinter Madam Pomfrey ins Schloss, was ihn dazu abermals dazu brachte zusammen zu zucken.

„Tut mir leid, Mr. Black. Schön, dass Sie wach sind." Er nickte bloß.

„Ich wird dann mal", entschuldigte sich Mina rasch und verließ den Krankensaal um nach einer Art Frühstück in der Küche zu suchen. Die Küche zu finden stellte sich schon als anstrengend heraus, denn Mina war nur ein einziges Mal dort gewesen.

Sie folgte schließlich dem einzigen Geräusch, das sie vernehmen konnte, immer tiefer in das Haus hinunter. Tatsächlich fand sie die Küche, wo Lupin mit Hermione und Kingsley am Tisch saß, während Molly Weasley ihnen immer wieder verschiedenste Nahrungsmittel an den Tisch brachte.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie Lupin als er sie erspähte.

„'n Morgen", sie tauschte einen Blick mit Hermione aus bevor sie sagte: „Granger, richtig? Hermione Granger. Ich bin Mina Kennedy", stellte sie sich erneut vor. Lupin musste ja nicht wissen was auf dem Dach vor sich ging.

„Was hättest du denn gerne?", fragte Mrs. Weasley.

„Kaffee, wenn welcher da ist", bat Mina.

„Kind, das ist so ungesund. Ich..."

„Lass gut sein Molly!", würgte Lupin sie ab, dann bedeutete er Mina sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Molly stellte wenig später eine dampfende Kaffeetasse vor ihr ab.

„Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Lupin nachdem sie einen Schluck genommen hatte.

„Geh und sieh selbst", schlug sie vor. Ihr war bewusst, dass sie patzig klang, doch sie hätte erwartet von Lupin erwartet seinen so genannten besten Freund schon viel früher zu besuchen. „Hast du das mit Snape klären können?"

Lupin nickte „Er ruht sich gerade in einem der Gästezimmer aus."

„Du musst ihm das mit Dumbledore erklären", sagte sie nach einer Weile. Lupin wusste, dass sie von Sirius redete und nickte erneut.

„Wenigstens kennen wir jetzt die gesamte Version der Geschichte. Jetzt müssen wir nur warten bis wir Harry kontaktieren können.", meinte er.

Mina sagte nichts mehr, sondern leerte rasch ihre Kaffeetasse.

„Lupin? Kann ich unter vier Augen mit dir reden?"

„Ähm, ja natürlich. Jetzt?" Er stand auf, als sie nickte „Dann gehen wir in mein Büro."

Mina folgte ihm in den ersten Stock des Westflügels, wo er sie in ein entlegenes Zimmer bat, das notdürftig zu einer Art Büro umfunktioniert worden war.

Doch sie setzten sich nicht gegenüber an den Schreibtisch sondern nahmen auf einem Sofa hinter der Tür Platz.

„Was war es, das du mit mir besprechen wolltest?"

Mina atmete tief durch „Lupin, ich... was mach ich jetzt?" Sie sah, dass er mit ihrer Frage nichts anfangen konnte und setzte fort. „Ich meine nur, ich hab Hogwarts mit Auszeichnung abgeschlossen und hab für den Orden diesen Job angenommen. Aber jetzt", sie zog ihren linken Ärmel hoch und hielt ihm ihren gebrandmarkten Arm hin „Lupin, was mach ich jetzt?"

Lupin blickte sie traurig an.

„Mina, das tut mir leid. Ich... es ist eine schwere Zeit und natürlich ist es für dich schwerer als für die meisten anderen", er stand auf und begann im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. „Es tut mir leid. Deine ganze Situation ist bloß meine Schuld. Ich... um Himmels Willen, ich weiß nicht einmal was du nach der Schule machen wolltest..."

„Lupin", unterbrach sie ihn „ich bin nicht gekommen um dir Vorwürfe zu machen, sondern weil ich deinen Rat brauche. Ich hab gewusst worauf ich mich einlasse. Aber jetzt hab ich keinen Plan mehr, nichts worauf ich mich vorbereiten kann. Ich meine", sie stand ebenfalls auf „alle machen einen riesigen Aufstand wenn es um meine Magie geht, aber niemand erklärt mir warum! Wenn alle so einen Hel darum machen, muss doch etwas Wichtiges dran sein! Was ist so toll Lupin? Sag mir was du weißt, dass bist du mir schuldig", sie deutete auf das dunkle Mal auf ihrem Unterarm. Lupin seufzte und nickte dann.

„Es könnte sein, dass ich zu viel Zeit in Dumbledores Büro verbracht habe, aber ich glaube das sollten wir am Schreibtisch bereden. Bitte setz dich!"

Mina tat wie ihr geheißen, voll Hoffnung endlich die Antworten zu bekommen, die sie suchte.


End file.
